Spooksville 26 At Death's Door, Again
by Raving Adelaide
Summary: After a short break from the last adventure, Watch's night is interrupted by a visit from some old friends. Skeletons attempt to get into his home to get to him, but Watch and the rest of the gang intend to fight Death once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Spooksville 26 – At Death's Door…Again**

**Chapter 1**

It would be a long night for Watch. For the whole gang.

This long night began just three days after they had saved two towns: Spooksville and a village beyond the Secret Path. Three places including the forest that was being attacked by a greedy man named Van de Ryn. It had been the toughest adventure they had ever faced, so three days didn't seem like enough time to recoup.

But the gang had no choice. Though they had started some adventures themselves, this particular one was not one of them. It had been the same when the skeletons had come the last time for Watch. Death was such a sore loser. And now Ann Templeton was out of the picture.

Watch was in his kitchen getting a glass of water when he heard them trying to get into his house. The clicking of bone on glass began in the front of his home – the window in his living room. Since Watch lived alone he had no one to help him, and since he lived in Spooksville his neighbours would not call for help for him. Though even if they did, the police would not come. No, Watch was on his own to get out of this jam. At least until he could reach his friends.

"What the-?" Watch whispered to himself as he peeked around the corner, confirming that there was at least one skeleton trying to get into his home. He thought he could hear another at the back of the house; it would not be a surprise if there were more. It was a surprise, however, that they had returned.

Watch reasoned that the best way to get out of his house was to just to exit through the kitchen window. Instead of a fence, his neighbours had planted bushes along the property line. They would be easier to get through than over the eight-foot fence lining the back of his yard. So, in pajamas and without shoes, Watch jumped out his kitchen window and landed on the ground with a thump.

"You again," something hissed.

"Oh, no," Watch muttered, looking towards the skeleton that had come from his backyard. So there _were_ two.

He practically dived into the bush ahead of him. Ignoring the dry, dead twigs scratching against his arms and his face, Watch was through before the skeleton reached him, and in the next street neighbour's yard before the skeleton was even out of the bush. Its skeletal structure was skewered with twigs and branches; it was stuck.

It took only minutes to get to Bryce's house. Since it was the closest, Watch started there.

"You're kidding me," was Bryce's reaction when Watch explained to him what had just occurred not eight minutes before.

"It would be nice if I was," Watch said, checking his slightly scratched face in the mirror. He turned to Bryce. "But it told me: 'you again.'"

Bryce's house was where the newcomer Amy was staying as well, so she was also present while Watch explained the bad news. Watch had made it very clear in the last adventure that he did not trust the new girl, but with the gang's track record with strangers, who could blame him? In fact, Watch would have avoided her if he could, but Bryce was his friend and someone Death would seek out to get to him.

"I can't believe he'd pull this after four years," Bryce said. "He probably doesn't think we can hold our own without Ann Templeton here."

"No one said it out loud, but we were discussing how weird it was that Spooksville was nearly devoid of the supernatural the last four years. Maybe something was blocking it," Watch said. "Impeding him even though Ann was gone."

"Yes, it's an interesting thought," Bryce agreed. "But right now we need to get moving."


	2. Chapter 2

You may have noticed that I'm not putting as much detail in as the last story. I'm saddened to say I won't be spending as much time on this one because I don't have the time to and I'd like to move on to original stories. I have considered the fact, however, that this may be a good opportunity to learn how to write shorter stories. But that doesn't excuse the lesser quality of this story. I can only apologise, but I promise that I won't post anything that I think is a waste of anyone's time. I may have said it before, but this second story is important in that it really shows where I was going with my claims about tying up loose ends.

**Chapter 2**

The gang convened near Cindy's house – it was the furthest from the graveyard.

"What do we do?" Cindy asked worriedly. She turned to Watch with tears in her eyes. "Why is he so bent on taking you from us?"

"He was very unimpressed by the trick Ann and Watch played on him," Adam thought back. "This is about revenge."

Sally crossed her arms. "I knew he was a sore loser, but I didn't think he'd let it fester for years," she grumbled.

"I really don't think discussing the 'why' matters so much right now," Bryce warned them. "All we can know is that the skeletons showed up at Watch's and now we have to get away very fast. Then we can think about this." He placed a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Watch will be okay," he assured her.

Adam turned to Amy who was standing away from them, looking around as though she thought the skeletons could pop out at any moment. She was very right.

"Amy, you're not a part of this – he doesn't know you're with us," Adam said to her. She turned to look at him, trying to hide her fear but it was apparent that she was not looking forward to seeing animate skeletons in real life. "You should go somewhere and just wait for it to blow over."

"I'm feeding my neighbours' cat while they're away – you can stay there," Cindy offered. "I mean it's dangerous staying at any of our houses, right?" she said. "I'll go back and get the key quickly."

"I'll come with you," Bryce offered, turning to leave with her.

There was a moment of silence.

"So moving skeletons on paper aren't nearly as scary as moving skeletons in reality, huh?" Sally cracked.

Amy bit her lip and looked to the distance again.

"Sally…," Adam cautioned. He studied Amy – how stiff she stood. Her hands clenched. "It's really okay, Amy. This isn't your problem, and there's every reason to keep people out of danger who don't need to be in it."

Still turned, Amy nodded her head softly.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Why are we worrying about how scared she is?" she asked. "Watch is the one who got the late night visit from Death's minions. Again. And she's still immortal!"

Adam sighed.

"It's true," Amy agreed before Adam could speak. "Just worry about each other."

"So any ideas of where we should head?" Watch asked, clearly not having the problem of sympathizing with Amy that Adam was having.

"I think we should get tools first," Sally said. "Carver's got to have something that can cut bone."

"Death will come himself," Adam reminded them.

"We can cut him up into a little bone pile too," Sally said confidently.

"He'd probably put himself back together or else be totally impenetrable," Watch told her. "He _is_ Death. But it's a good start as any."

It wasn't much longer when Cindy and Bryce arrived back. Amy was given the key and directions, and they said their goodbyes. Adam reassured her that there was no cowardice in staying out of the excitement.

"I know," she said. There was no reservation in her voice.

"And you have my cell number," Bryce reminded her. "Call if there's a problem."

"Yes," she said.

They parted then. It was time to stake their claims to Watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm really not so sure about this chapter because there are about three spots where the chapter could end, including where it ends. I tried to get rid of that problem, but I don't know how well I succeeded. Anyway, enough of my rambling.

**Chapter 3**

"This knife is so cool," Sally gushed, holding up a lengthy double-edged serrated blade.

It was already one-thirty in the morning when they arrived at the bookstore. Needless to say the store hours did not extend that late into the night, but there Mr. Carver was with his knives and his raw meat. He was delighted that they were interested in his hobby.

Mr. Carver was the owner of the used book store where Watch had bought "the Emerald Sun," the book that ended up killing his double and had led to Death's first attempt to kill the surviving Watch. The bookseller was more known for his knives though and had a dark past that Bryce still had not explained to Cindy. It apparently involved children.

"It would break that poor Mr. Spiney's heart to hear that you're ruining perfectly good bones," Mr. Carver told them.

Mr. Spiney was the town librarian. For as long as Sally, Watch, and Bryce could remember the man was obsessed with healthy bones. He always tried to offer them milk with calcium powder every time they visited, but the stuff tasted like chalk. The gang had dealt with him when Cindy first came to town and they were looking for an explanation for the ghost in the town's former lighthouse. They had burnt that down too.

"Are you two friends?" Cindy asked, flipping through a catalogue for stainless steel knives.

Mr. Carver smiled wide. "Well, it's more that we have similar hobbies," he said.

The gang stiffened and looked at one another.

"Books!" Mr. Carver said, noticing their stares. "I don't have any bones to share with that obsessive man," he said quickly.

"The pot calling the kettle 'black,'" Sally muttered.

"Anyway…," Watch stepped in. "Do you have anything that will slice through bone?"

"We'll settle for something that damages bone," Adam added.

"Though a katana would be really nice," Bryce said.

Mr. Carver was clearly offended. "And if you weren't so strict, Mr. Poole, I'd have one by now," he said, crossing his arms. "The best thing I have is this cleaver here," he explained, pointing to a small stainless steel table on wheels. It had other, smaller knives on it.

"May we borrow it?" Cindy asked as nicely as possible.

"You'd better return it," Mr. Carver mumbled, gesturing to the small table.

"Thank-you, sir," Adam said. "This means a lot."

As they exited through the door Bryce added: "I'll think about letting you get that sword."

Mr. Carver beamed.

The gang stood outside the used bookstore and began to discuss the game plan.

"So are we just going to wander around and attack skeletons?" Sally asked, not impressed by the idea.

"We should be getting as far away as possible," Adam said, carrying a dusty bat that Mr. Carver had given him. Apparently Bryce had given it to the store owner for thieves, but it had been tucked away in storage.

"I'm wondering if maybe we should try to get some information from someone," Bryce began. "Maybe one of the minions can tell us why Death decided to come back now – we could maybe fight with reason instead of wit this time."

Sally scoffed. "You think he's just going to apologize for being hot-headed and go home?"

Adam turned to Watch. "What about that time machine?" he asked despite how he knew his friend did not like to talk about it. But this was not the time to be tactful.

Watch hesitated. "It's not something I'd like to rely on," he said carefully. "That's the first thing Death would expect."

"Then what?" Cindy asked, throwing up her arms. "He'll definitely find you in town."

"There's always the Secret Path…," Watch said.

Bryce shook his head. "You'll be jumping from one dimension to another for the rest of your life. We should know from last time that this is going to end in a confrontation eventually."

"Well he's not going to value our promises now," Sally argued. "We won't be able to outwit him again."

"That's why I suggested we interrogate a skeleton or two," Bryce said in retaliation.

"And _I_ said that Death guy's too arrogant to listen to reason," Sally yelled.

"Well, if you don't knock this guy's head off maybe you can ask him, Bryce," Adam said in annoyance, pointing to the skeleton coming their way from across the street. Sally and Bryce's shouting had probably attracted him.

"Aim for its legs," Bryce instructed, gripping the cleaver.

"_You_ aim for its legs," Sally spat. "I'm going for the head. There's no way I'm getting attacked by one of those things again."

"Fine," Bryce said. "Then stay back."

"Bryce, you can't fight that thing on your own," Cindy said, grabbing his arm.

He smiled. "I'm just going to incapacitate it if he won't answer my questions. I can handle that," he assured her, walking the short distance toward the skeleton.

"Hi," Bryce said, greeting the enemy as they met in the middle of the street. Adam was close behind, not assured of Bryce's ability to take on a supernaturally strong skeleton by himself.

The skeleton ignored Bryce's salutation and pointed passed the two boys to Watch. "You," it hissed.

"Sorry, we're still using him," Sally called over. "You interrupted your eternal rest for nothing."

The enemy acknowledged Bryce's presence now. "We will not just go away," it said to him, looking him in eyes…if that was possible.

"My question is: why are you even here?" Bryce asked. "This was over four years ago."

The skeleton tried grabbing their friend at that time. Apparently the enemy wasn't interested in explaining himself. Bryce jumped back though and the skeleton stumbled forward. This was a good time to use the cleaver – while the enemy was off-balance.

So, Bryce took a swing at the skeleton's thighbone. It hit, but it did not cut the bone – it only chipped it. In fact, the cleaver got stuck where the piece of bone was now missing.

"Did he give us a _dull_ knife?!" Bryce asked in astonishment. He made a grab for the handle to pull it out, but it would only move a few millimeters back and forth.

"Maybe he was a frequent library patron," Sally suggested.

By this time, the skeleton had regained its balance and it was not impressed that a piece of its leg was gone. Grabbing Bryce who was trying desperately to pull the cleaver loose, the skeleton picked him up by his shirt, tossed him to the ground, and then took hold of the weapon itself. It managed to free the cleaver, which was a most unfortunate thing because it intended to pay Bryce back in full.

But Adam launched the cleaver from its hand with one good swing of the bat in time. Another swing to the same spot Bryce had attacked broke the bone and the skeleton fell to the ground.

Adam took another swing when it tried to sit up. "Why are you after Watch again?" he demanded to know.

The skeleton, who fell on its back, was trying to flip over on to its stomach so he could presumably continue attacking them, but Adam wouldn't have that.

"Answer me," Adam said angrily. It wasn't fair that Death would try to take Watch from them twice. Watch belonged with them.

"We're going to knock your head off," Bryce threatened, standing beside Adam with the broken thigh bone in his hand.

The skeleton answered back angrily as well. It let out a long, loud screech that could probably be heard for miles.

"He's calling for help," Bryce shouted, covering his ears. "Hit his head!"

Ignoring the terrible sound best he could, Adam positioned himself where the skeleton's head was and took aim. The skeleton had stopped screaming by then.

"We want-" the skeleton began to say.

"We know what you want and you can't have him," Adam interrupted, swinging downward.

"Her," was the last thing that came out of the skull as it was sent rolling down the street.

"Well, someone's been out of touch of reality for too long," Sally said, walking toward the now harmless skeleton. "He can't tell the difference between genders."

"I'm just glad that's over," Cindy said, breathing a sigh of relief.

But instead of feeling relief along with her, Bryce froze. "Oh god," he said breathlessly. "Naia said it," he muttered.

Bryce turned to Watch who remained on the sidewalk. "Naia said it," he repeated. "In the cave Amy said to Naia that we had almost died getting there, and then she said _Amy_ had died getting there."

In spite of himself, Watch paled.

"But she's immortal," Sally argued. "She can't die."

"No…," Watch realised. "Some injuries would _have_ to kill if you think about it. It would just seem an 'immortal' cannot be killed because she comes back to life," he paused. "That makes sense…."

"Oh god," Cindy said.

Bryce shook his head. "The so-called price," he said with disgust. He whipped the thighbone in his hand into the bushes beside the store. "I can't believe I didn't think of this happening. And we just left her alone."

"All of us," Cindy corrected him. "You guys told us how Amy got a wish and saved Watch. We could have figured it out as well."

"We need to find her _fast_," Adam said, not entirely feeling relieved that Watch wouldn't die. The skeletons had come to him first after all. "She can't deal with this on her own," he added.

The gang arrived at Cindy's neighbours' house to find the place dark and locked.

Cindy knocked on the door.

"No, she's not in there," Adam observed. "She probably took off instead of being a sitting duck."

"You think she knew?" Cindy asked. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Probably because _some_ people haven't made her feel welcome," Bryce said, glaring at Watch.

But Watch didn't respond.

"So I guess Death sent his minions to Watch's house because he thought him and Amy were close," Cindy said quickly, purposely changing the subject. "Since Amy died saving Watch, right?"

"Okay, but what are we supposed to do? We can't just wander around looking for her," Sally said.

"And we just can't leave her to die," Bryce argued.

"She's immortal!" Sally argued, throwing up her hands.

Watch, who had been silent, suddenly spoke up. "Yeah, well, if the Grim Reaper going after her is any indication, she _can_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What Adam said had been correct: Amy knew she was the target. Well, no. She would never be so arrogant to think that she was the object of such a powerful guy's attention. But just in case, she told herself, she would not go to the neighbour's house. Instead she headed for Ann Templeton's castle.

Surprisingly the journey had been easy; Amy easily avoided the two skeletons she saw on her way. She figured the Grim Reaper had started looking in places the gang had gone last time while not bothering just yet with the closest place: in town. It would explain the apparent lack of minions. But he would most definitely find her. Either way Amy had headed for the castle because she had a few unanswered questions.

It was not a good sign that the drawbridge remained closed as she approached. She thought Ann might have stayed in Spooksville after transporting her to the town. But there could be another person in that castle.

"Mireen?" she yelled up to the stone giant. There was no answer. No mysterious red candles burning in any of the windows like there were in the books.

"So she did go to the Pleiades too," Amy said aloud. At least one question was answered, but the people who could most likely answer the rest had gone to the stars. Amy would die without knowing why any of this happened.

"That's not true," Amy muttered to herself. _I was just brave enough to stand in front of Watch._

But Amy recalled her encounter with the witch. Ann Templeton clearly said that Amy was returning to Spooksville. But it seemed odd that Ann would get an entire series published just to prepare her. Of all people. Amy also scolded herself for not being weary of the witch with strange views of right and wrong. The witch who had hesitated when Amy asked if her wish was bad. The witch rarely hesitated; Amy should have realised the trouble she was getting into. Amy also remembered Ann Templeton claiming that it was not her place to say anymore about Amy's questions. Amy did not buy it. She believed she was told anything to get her stand in the way of that arrow.

She did not mind all that much.

Amy walked around the castle to see the ocean. Though it was night, the moon was bright, and it illuminated the water, the waves, and them crashing into the rocky coast below. It was beautiful. The breeze was stronger here at the top of the cliff. It seemed to be trying to pull her away from the ledge and down the hill. Amy looked toward the graveyard and wondered if she should head there now.

But instead she plopped down on the ground and let her legs dangle over the ocean. _A few more minutes._

Another big question that would go unanswered was the reason for Watch's behaviour towards her. Amy vaguely scolded herself for not asking him "why" before they split up back at Cindy's, but she did not want to anger him more. She would be dead soon, and then she would not care why, so what was the sense in provoking him more?

She could definitely see why Watch thought she was the missing fairy in the last adventure considering her odd timing and wish. But he seemed so angry about it, which was out of character for him, and his behaviour continued after they found Naia.

"You should have chosen a better story. A better form," Amy said aloud, quoting Watch. He seemed pretty angry when he had said that to her in the clearing by the reservoir. It did not make sense.

_I'd get fed up with meeting evil stranger after evil stranger too though, _Amy thought, taking one more long good look at the view.

She had heard them long before they had reached her.

A jaw creaked. "You," it hissed behind her.

"Yes," Amy said. "I'll come with you."

----------------------------------------

I'm afraid that I may have missed the mark on this one. I've never pleaded for reviews before, but a review for this chapter would be much appreciated. I attempted to show more of Amy's character: that she's modest, and her indifference to death, but I'm thinking my attempts look like ill-thought contradictions, or incomplete explanations, or even glorifying Amy with the whole modest thing. Such as with: "_I was just brave enough to stand in front of Watch_" – which readers may, or may not, be confused by, but I left the arrow out of that sentence on purpose because Amy is downplaying what she has done. Though one could argue that all she did was stand in front of him because she couldn't have fully understood the consequences of standing there.

Anyway, please, if you do review, please let me know that if what I intended actually was portrayed by the words, or what I intended was only understood after this little explanation here at the end. Other comments (no matter what it is) are always wanted. I'm also curious to know that if you think Amy is like so many other introduced characters and appears to be hogging the show from the rest of the main characters, and is being portrayed as better than everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm going to the graveyard," Watch decided.

The gang had been trying to figure out where to go to find Amy. Watch suggested the only sure place they would eventually find her. But such a suggestion did not peak the girls' enthusiasm.

"I'm going too," Bryce said.

"So am I," Adam echoed.

Sally crossed her arms. "Don't you hate it when guys are so easily swayed by a pretty face?" she asked Cindy. Sally gave Watch a hard look. Instead of her usual tone, she became very serious. "I definitely didn't expect this from you. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Watch just shrugged. He looked at one of his watches and began to walk away from them.

Sally stared after him. Adam couldn't say that he was not wondering that question himself.

"You don't need to come," Bryce told the girls. "I don't care which, but we're going now."

Adam and Bryce joined Watch then. Cindy, although she hesitated, followed them.

"You're supposed to back me up, Cindy," Sally protested. She paused before continuing. "She could very well turn out to be evil still – it's a blessing that Death is taking her away before she can do damage," she told them.

"You know that's not how we do things," Adam said, turning to look at her. He knew that Sally, out of fear, was just stalling their meeting with Death, and was not actually trying to convince them to not go – not like an outsider would perceive it. It was Sally's way.

After a long hesitation, Sally ran to catch up with them.

"I need you to explain this to me," Adam told Watch. He did so in a hushed voice so they would have some privacy. Bryce was walking a bit behind them – thinking hard, and silent with worry and guilt. Cindy walked with him and tried to cheer him up. Sally drudged along behind them, still protesting about going near the graveyard.

"Explain what?" Watch asked, genuinely not aware of what Adam was referring to.

"This whole Amy thing," Adam clarified. "Suddenly you're leading the way to save her when earlier tonight you couldn't care less about how scared she was."

Watch shrugged. "It's only fair – she saved me, right?"

Adam looked sternly at his friend. He was by no means angry, but he had gotten very concerned with what Watch was thinking. Whatever it was. "Is that the answer you're going to give me?"

Watch shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's the only real answer I have," he said. Adam did not doubt that that was the truth. "Do you think-" Watch began. He hesitated. "Can you give me until after this is over to tell you everything?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Adam said, studying his friend. "I'm just really worried about you."

Watch smiled sadly. "I'm worried about what is about to happen," he admitted.

Adam nodded softly. He still wondered how they were supposed to cheat Death twice.

Adam's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "You," a skeleton hissed. They all turned to find it walking out from the side of someone's house. Pointing at Watch it said: "Come."

"You're too late; he's lost his mind and is heading there himself," Sally explained.

The skeleton actually stopped and stared at them.

"If you're coming, come," Sally offered, turning to leave with the others.

It followed.

By the time they got to the graveyard, fifteen skeletons had joined the gang. Another fifty or so were already there just standing around.

"I wonder why they're all gathered here," Cindy said.

Bryce looked at the square black hole in the ground just beyond Madeline Templeton's grave. "It's because she's already down there," he said bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Amy stepped off the last sliver-lit step, she spoke to the shadowy figure in the distance. "You could have just asked me to come with you," Amy said to the Grim Reaper before he had a chance to speak. "You didn't need to go after Watch."

Sitting on his silver-lined throne, Death answered her in his voice made of death. "I didn't know where you were – I figured he was a good place to start," he explained in a whisper. "I appreciate that you understand my need to keep the balance of life and death. I do not want a repeat of last time."

At the prod of a skeleton, Amy walked closer – to the centre of the chamber. "I just don't care to fight you," she said plainly.

Though saddened that this was all her life had been, Amy was tired of fighting for everything and being defeated. Even if it wasn't too much effort, Amy did not believe that protests could save her despite what she had wished.

"All you have to do say your wish aloud and this can be over by dawn when the wish is broken," Death said

"Okay…" she said. At the very least, she reasoned, she had saved Watch who would go on to save the world again, and who had friends who needed him.

Hesitating, and her heart pounding in spite of herself, Amy's eyes sank slowly to the floor.

This would be it.

"Amy!" she heard Bryce yelled from the stairs.

Both Death and Amy turned their attention toward the exit where the gang appeared with several skeletons in tow.

The Grim Reaper was quick to reply. "I have no use for these others anymore – take them out," he ordered.

"That's not going to happen," Adam said, pulling his arm out of a skeleton's hand. "We're not leaving without Amy."

The skeleton that had grabbed Adam laughed. It sounded like punctured accordion. "I'm afraid we don't have permanent residences for mortals," she cracked, grabbing Adam's arm tighter this time.

Bryce took several steps toward Amy. "Amy, come over here," Bryce said, holding out his hand.

Amy looked at the stairway, and then her eyes slid over to meet Bryce's.

They were devoid of light, hope. She looked at him apologetically – as if she were saying goodbye. But Bryce did not understand at first.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Bryce tried again. "Amy, come on," he said, still holding out his hand. He felt… hurt, but he was not sure why.

Amy looked away from him then and turned back to face the throne.

Cindy understood. Her eyes widened, shocked. "She doesn't want to leave?" she asked.

"That's silly. Of course she wants to leave," Bryce insisted.

Watch had his eyes set on Death. "What did you say to her?" he asked.

"Unlike you, she understands there needs to be a balance," Death said flatly. There was definite contempt in his voice as he spoke to Watch. "If you do not tell me now, Amy, I will take Watch instead. He is not protected by a spell," Death warned.

Amy looked up at him. "No, I'll tell you," she said. "I w-"

Bryce came up from behind and clamped his hand firmly over her mouth. "You're not getting either of them," he told Death.

"I am sure that witch warned her that everything received in this universe carries a price. This girl made her wish, and now she will pay," Death said. His patience was obviously wearing thin fast. He gripped the arm of his throne.

"The only price she's going to pay is the inconvenience of having to come down here to meet you," Watch snapped.

Death made a motion with his boney white hand and the crowd of skeletons from above ground began to make their way into the cavern, pushing the gang closer and closer to the throne. Bryce lifted his hand from Amy's mouth and clasped her hand.

"Why aren't you fighting him?" he asked, squeezing her hand. Hers remained limp. "Amy, you can't give in to him," he said.

Amy looked him in the eyes. "You don't need to do this," she told him. "It's okay," she insisted, giving a small smile of assurance. It hurt Adam to see that Amy really did mean that. He could not imagine not caring about life or death.

"Well, we're going to," Cindy argued. "This is your life."

"And we're going to save it whether you want it or not," Sally said.

Adam decided to try. "Amy, Death is probably tricking you like he tried with Watch and Cio," he told her. "You wished for immortality – he has no grounds for this."

The gang managed to find a place to stand comfortably fifteen feet in front of the throne. And then something strange happened. True to his odd behaviour the last three days, Watch took a hold of Amy's upper arm. Their eyes met.

"Please live," he asked her. Amy studied his face – unsure of what to make of him.

"That girl may have come back to life, but she died," Death interrupted. He had been listening to their conversation. "To fight such a fact is hopeless."

Watch let go of Amy. It seemed that something unspoken occurred between the two of them just then.

"I swear I'm going to go crazy if I don't find out what the hell is going on his head," Sally muttered.

Watch turned to Death. "People die and come back to life all the time," he argued. "Do you take the soul of every heart surgery patient? Of everyone with severe hypothermia whose hearts have stopped and started back up again? Are you actually going to deny such things happen?"

"Do not draw parallels where none exist." Death warned. "She was granted a wish, and she wished for something that does not protect her from death, and therefore not me."

"Uh, maybe you should check a dictionary, buddy," Sally said. "Immortality means you don't die."

"Stop fighting this!" the Grim Reaper shouted. He smashed his white boney fist on the arm of his thrown. The sound of his sudden booming voice drilled the fear of death into the depths of each of their souls. It was not a pleasant feeling. "Her soul is mine! She's agreed to it!"

"No," Amy disagreed. "I agreed to tell you my wish. I've made no promises to you."

Death stood up and took a few steps forward, toward them. "You will not go against me," he told her.

"I don't even understand what you're for," Amy said frankly, staring into the darkness of his hood. "Your sense of balance is off."

It was the last straw.

Death took the last few steps and grabbed Amy by the throat, lifting her off the ground like a doll. Bryce grabbed on to her and tried to pull her free, but wisely, Adam yanked his friend's grip loose.

"Let me go," Bryce yelled, shoving Adam away.

"If he touches you, you're dead," Adam reminded him. The anger in Bryce's eyes was not for him, Adam told himself. But he felt terrible.

Amy kicked and tried to pry Death's hands from her neck, but he was too strong. She must have already run out of air by now. All they could do was watch.

Adam grabbed Watch's arm when he started forward. "I know," he whispered, his eyes locked on the terrible scene before them. Adam felt like giving in and helping Amy as well. He couldn't take much more. He heard Cindy crying.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Bryce shouted.

But Death only seemed to have eyes for Amy. He ignored them.

"What if I agree to come with you?" Watch asked, glaring at him. The Grim Reaper turned to face him – still choking the life out of Amy who merely jerked. Her strength was minimal. No sound came from her. It did not seem that Death was considering his offer. Just mocking him.

"Please just let her go!" Bryce pleaded.

Death continued to stare Watch down as the last signs of life drained from Amy. Watch glared back in disgust. The whole gang was disturbed. Amy's arms finally fell to her sides.

From within Death's hood his eyes suddenly flashed silver. With his supernatural strength he tossed Amy into Watch. They both went down.

"Amy," Bryce said, helping Watch roll her on her back. The boys froze when they saw her eyes stared straight ahead. It was chilling.

Watch stared down at her. He was looking at his eyes.

Death pointed at Watch. "I won't let you or your family cheat me!" he yelled.

"What…" Adam said confusedly.

Watch continued to stare down at Amy. "She's my sister," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

In reply to Raevyn's review about how I started using Amy's POV in the beginning of chapter 7, but then suddenly went back to the default POV - Adam: my intention was (in addition to establishing that Amy had heard she was Watch's sister) was to show that she suddenly regained control of her emotion and hid it away like she tries. I'd venture to say she may feel embarrassed by the attention. For my missing the mark, I add this explanation.

**Chapter 7**

Amy blinked. She had heard that.

When her eyes came into focus, she saw the gang standing over her, and the deep blackness of the cavern. Even obviously underground, there seemed to be no ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Bryce asked.

"Fine," Amy replied, realising how heavy her body felt then. Bryce helped her up.

"You're pathetic," Bryce said to Death, shaking his head. "There was no reason for that."

Death sat back down on his throne. "You all do not seem to understand the gravity of the situation. There needs to be balance," he spat.

"You're mixing business with pleasure, buddy," Sally muttered.

No wonder Death wanted Amy – it was a way to get back at Watch and Ann Templeton, Adam thought. He was angered that Death would use such a low tactic and sore spot to get to his friend. After all this time Watch finally had family and now it would be over in an instant. Adam knew he was a good friend, and that Watch knew he was cared for, but Adam knew that even as his best friend he could not give him what he really needed. As angry as it made him, Adam would try being more diplomatic. Before Watch agreed to be a replacement for his sister.

"Sir," he began. "Please, you've made your point. But if there is a loop hole, I beg you to not do this."

Death tapped his boney finger impatiently on his throne. He was growing tired of the unending objections. "Her wish was of immortality, which is nothing more than the perpetual state of existence, or unending life," the Grim Reaper explained. "Your sister will exist even when she has become maggot food and fertilizes plants. She will still be part of the life cycle, which is technically unending life."

"Screw you!" Watch spat, showing anger Adam had never seen. His friend quieted and looked into the distance. He was thinking.

"It is not my doing that you humans are so vague and uncoordinated in your definitions. It's your foolishness," Death accused, sitting back on his throne. "Immortality does not necessarily entail a lack of death."

Suddenly Amy let out a laugh. Everyone – dead and alive – looked at her.

"Have you totally lost it?" Sally asked her. "He's about to kill you."

Amy stared at Death, studying him. There was a faint smile on her face, and life had returned to her eyes. "You're not the type to break rules," she said. "And I won't either. So I will tell you what I wished for," she held up her hand as the gang went to object. "And you will accept it. And you will leave us alone."

The Grim Reaper was silent. Suddenly it looked as if the tables had been turned. "What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"I did wish to be immortal," she agreed. "But I was very specific. I also wished to be free from disease, aging…and death," she said. "You cannot take me."

The entire room of skeletons gasped. It was a sight to behold. Or rather a sound to be heard.

Death practically jumped out his chair. "Liar!" he yelled in his voice stitched with death.

Amy seemed unfazed. "I thought you could pick up on people's thoughts," she reminded him. "Am I lying?"

Death stared at her a long time before sitting back down. "Get out. All of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long delay again

Sorry about the long delay again. This time it wasn't school, or writer's block, but the fact that I had no clue how to write about the topic – that is, family stuff. Everything I've written in this chapter that last few months just seemed so disingenuous. Even the final product seems off-kilter. But I am done with this story. I apologise that it is not what it could have been.

--

**Chapter 8**

"That was seriously messed up," Sally commented as they ascended the staircase back to the cemetery grounds. "He totally made himself look like a fool."

"He was angry and it blinded him; I guess he's not really a one dimensional character after all," Cindy said. She was holding on to Watch's arm, beaming that after all these years, her friend no longer had to suffer in silence.

Bryce looked at Amy who walked ahead of him on the stairs. "He was an angry, blinded fool who almost got away with killing someone," he corrected. He was so confused why she would be so careless.

Amy could feel the tension. They were all wondering why she was willing to let Death take her. There must be something terribly wrong with her for her to be okay with it. Like an animal with rabies.

And then there was Watch – that was at a completely new level of awkward. As they rose to the surface, so too did her sense of doom.

"What I don't get," Sally began as they reached the top of the stairs. "Is how come _you'd_ wish for immortality," she said, turning to face Amy.

No one shushed Sally. They wanted to know.

"It was talked about in the last book," Amy shrugged. "And considering where I was heading, it seemed like a good idea to have," she added, glancing toward the cemetery gate.

There was an awkward pause. That was not exactly what Sally meant.

"And you," she said, turning to Watch. "I thought you said your sister was older."

Watch glanced at Amy. "By a few minutes."

The gang remained silent for a moment. They all had questions. But were unsure whether they should ask.

"I'm going for a walk," Amy announced. She could not stand to be there for another second. Instead of waiting for a response, she turned and walked away.

She had no idea where she was going to go. How long. But already she felt better. Amy finally noticed the cool breeze that had begun to pick up. The pale light of the moon flooded the street with a pleasant tranquility.

"Amy," Bryce called after her. She closed her eyes briefly.

He jogged to catch up.

"I'd rather go alone," Amy told him.

He shrugged, looking at her. "It's not safe," he said.

"I've got until dawn."

Bryce was quiet. "I'm afraid you'll take longer than that."

Amy nodded. That might be true. How would time make it easier to face them? These heroes who she did not just pale in comparison to – she faded into pathetic shades of grey.

Amy hesitated before asking the question she had in mind. She was afraid of the answer. "Do you worry about that because I'm me or because I'm apparently Watch's sister?" she finally asked.

"Both," he answered honestly.

Amy nodded again. She was not sure how she felt about that.

"It's too much responsibility to be his sister," she said. "He's had years to fantasise about what it would be like to have a family again. He's missed it," Amy shook her head. "I can't live up to the expectations he must have," she said.

--

"Well go talk to her," Sally instructed Watch. "You've been waiting for this forever."

Watch shifted uncomfortably. "Twelve years," he said.

Sally groaned. "That's practically forever," she said. "Come on. You have to know what you want to say to her by now."

"Sally, don't pressure him," Cindy scolded. She squeezed Watch's hand. "This is hard."

"It is," Watch admitted in a rare moment of confession. He added: "She doesn't seem very happy about this genetic bond thing."

"I'm sure that's not true," Adam insisted. "It's been a harrowing last few days for all of us. She's just overwhelmed."

"Yeah," echoed Sally. "She's probably just totally intimidated by our awesomeness."

"My, how humble you are," Cindy muttered.

This was one of the few times that Adam witnessed his friend looking worried. Surely this was a more convoluted reunion than anyone could have foreseen. Watch had been convinced Amy was evil and Amy had just been about to hand over her life to the Grim Reaper. But Adam believed that if they talked, they would feel better about what had gone on.

Watch looked at Adam. "Do you think I could postpone that explanation a bit longer?"

Adam smiled. "I don't need an explanation," he said. "Just go be with your sister."

--

"What's good about families anyway?" Amy continued. "Just people who expect you to come to their aid and like them no matter what they've done or what they're like."

Bryce put a hand on her shoulder and made her stop. "You know, some people wish for a family their whole lives," he said irritably. "And you don't seem to care that you have one."

Amy could only guess that Bryce was not only talking about Watch. But it was probably a very good guess. She turned away from him and kept walking.

"I know Watch is a good guy and he does extraordinary things," Amy began. "I just don't want anyone to feel obligated to do something for me or defend me just because we're blood-related."

Bryce remained silent, but he continued walking with her.

"I'd make a terrible sister with that thought in my head," she added, suddenly becoming very distant.

"Bryce."

Amy and Bryce turned to find the rest of the gang at the gates of the cemetery – about 20 feet away. It had been Watch who called Bryce's name.

Bryce handed Amy his cell phone. "For when you're done," he said.

She felt defeated. "Yeah," she said, taking it.

"Actually call this time," Bryce told her, walking away.

Watch approached.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Amy nodded.

"Do you want to keep walking?"

"Yeah."

Amy was flustered. She did not know what to say. How to act. She had an idea of how much this moment meant to Watch and she was about to screw it up.

"Apologising doesn't seem sufficient," Watch said.

"No, you had good reasons."

Watch went to object, but stopped. He just shook his head.

"You didn't know," he observed.

"No," Amy said, shaking her head. "I wasn't aware of any family."

"I'm sorry that you got roped into all of this. You just got dropped back into one of the most dangerous places in this dimension. But…" Watch said. "We'll make sure you're safe. I promise."

Amy took a deep breath. She felt touched by that. "I don't want to be a burden," she insisted. "And that – back there – with the skeletons and such, I'm not looking for sympathy. I just…" she trailed off. She could feel her face burning red.

Watch placed a hand on her arm. "I'm glad that you fought," he said. "You're no burden."

Despite her cynical philosophizing about families, Amy smiled. It was nice to hear that.

Watch smiled too. "Do you want to hear how you disappeared?" he asked.

"If you want to talk about it," Amy said cautiously, not feeling wholly entitled to such information. "I don't want to pressure you."

Still smiling, Watch said: "no, it's your past too."

--

I had a grand plan to explain a bunch of stuff, but I fell short of explaining everything. Originally I had put a lot of explanation in the chapter but it just didn't work, which kind of defeated the purpose of writing this story. But when all that stuff was written out, I finally realised that I didn't think Watch and Amy would have this extremely detailed heart-to-heart because it's just so out of character for Watch and I tried to show it wouldn't exactly be in Amy's character either. But what I had originally put in was that Amy remembers having a family vaguely, or at least a recollection of happier times with people she thought she once knew. But since then she's lost all faith in family-type things.

At one point Watch explained how Amy disappeared - while they were playing in the park next to the cemetary (or rather were supposed to be playing in the park next to the cemetary but opted for the more ominous, dangerous place to explore or whatever). And Amy kind of explains why she accepts death in this story - that she's tired of feeling so defeated all the time. I think it's fairly reasonable to assume that she didn't get a choice selection of foster homes, so she's felt like she's never had a family really. And Ann Templeton, in the first story I wrote, points out that she doesn't have any friends either. I didn't go so far as to think of a reason for why she's such a loner, but that sort of thing can happen any number of ways; it probably has something to do with feeling abandoned after she accidently took a trip on the Secret Path. And most probably because she got too strong a taste of the real world when she was too young and lost faith in people altogether.

In the third story I was going to write, I was going to explain more about Amy's opinions, but it hopefully wouldn't have taken up too much of the limelight. It was going to be about Bryce being confused about his feelings for Cindy/Amy and him trying to take his mind of it by fiddling with the Secret Path again. I had already "known" from Spooksville #24 that Bryce would end up with Cindy, so there's no way he would have ended up with Amy. In either case, Bryce ends up in a zombie-infested world and since the Secret Path "remembers" it's last direction, the gang go and try to find him. There's more detail, but I fear it's too angsty and may have focussed on Amy too much, which is a major reason why I won't write it. Though the angsty/stealing limelight thing would not be my intention. I just started exploring some issues like suicide, and 'is there really such thing as a soul mate,' and the whole fun alternate universe thing where different things happen and reveal unknown things about characters. But I was really afraid I'd Mary Sue Amy.


End file.
